Goremand
Goremand (Deathjester in the fan translation) is an antagonist in Sword of Mana and Trials of Mana. Namesake Goremand's name is a portmanteau of "gore" and "gourmand," adding to his motif as a villain to eats the souls of his victims. Sword of Mana Goremand is a Mavole in the employ of Dark Lord. He first appears in Devius's Manor, eating the soul of Dark Lord's brother Devius after Devius failed to kill the player character. Duke and Elena encounter Goremand again alongside Isabella and Dark Lord on the roof of Dark Lord's mansion. Dark Lord fights the heroes, ordering his minions not to interfere. Dark Lord loses and is mortally wounded. Goremand, now loyal to Julius, eats Dark Lord's soul and demands the Mana Pendant from Isabella. Isabella, who hates Goremand, refuses and tries to kill him. The outcome of the battle was not shown, and while it was later revealed that both of them had survived, Goremand successfully steals the pendant from Isabella and gave it to Julius. Goremand later helps the heroes by giving them clues on how to enter the Ruined Passage after self-declaring that he is now on their side much to the player character's disbelief and disgust. He then takes his leave. Trials of Mana The Goremand is the reason why Kevin and Carlie's adventure began in Trials of Mana; however, Kevin and Carlie's adventure began because of this person for two separate reasons. For Kevin, it was turning Karl the Wolf against him with dark magic, thus resulting in Karl's death. But, the Goremand tells Kevin that reviving Karl is indeed possible, thus telling him to go to Wendel to see the Priest of Light. This is what begins Kevin's adventure. For Carlie, after escaping from Wendel, she begins to go find Heath. Heath takes the Black Curse spell that the Goremand tried to cast at Carlie; when Heath is rendered unconscious, the Goremand steps in and kidnaps him, easily shoving Carlie aside. The Goremand knows dark magic and is the servant of the Masked Mage, the final boss of Kevin and Carlie's storyline. It was never detailed when he became the fallen mage's servant but he makes no secret as to why. The Goremand devours souls and is always hungry, the Masked Mage's plan to kill everyone and make a kingdom of death would mean Goremand would be able to devour the souls of the entire planet. Goremand's job was to unleash the mana stones power in order to weaken the barrier to the mana sanctuary and break into it (so they could get the Mana Sword and unleash the Benevodons). Like his counterparts Crimson Wizard and Belladonna, he attempted to use a kingdom to accomplish that; in his case Ferolia. Unlike his counterparts, however, his success in this was somewhat mixed. It was clear from the start Ferolia's king Gauser had no trust in him and kept him at arms length. What developed was a relationship of them using each other for their own goals. Nevertheless, thanks to Ferolia he was able to gain access to the mana sanctuary. After kidnapping the fairy and gaining the mana sword. Goremand and Gauser parted ways, having no more use for each other. Goremand is seen one last time at the entrance to the Mirage Palace in Pedda. He had been invisible and wanted to ambush Kevin/Charlotte's party, but the mirror they obtained revealed his illusion. He then battled them attempting to eat their souls, but was defeated and killed. However his voice was heard even after he was destroyed, saying they would meet again. In combat, the Goremand is a very fearsome foe in the art of magic, particularly with the elements of Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Worse he has the ability to make two copies of himself that can attack while only he suffers damage (confusing the player into wasting attacks by attacking the clones). Circle of Mana Gallery File:Deathjester.gif|Goremand's sprite from Trials of Mana File:RoM Deathjester artwork.png|Goremand's artwork from Rise of Mana File:RoM Deathjester Bigieu Koren screenshot.jpg|Goremand, Belladonna and Crimson Wizard in Rise of Mana Goremand Render.png|3D Render of Goremand from the Trials of Mana remake Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Characters Category:Seiken Densetsu 3 Non-Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sword of Mana Characters